


Uma história de guerra

by Izakeiroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Harry Potter References, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izakeiroz/pseuds/Izakeiroz
Summary: Harry conta para os alunos e professores de Hogwarts por que eles devem agradecer todos os dias o fato de terem nascido na época em que nasceram.





	1. 2085

**Hogwarts, salão principal, 12:48h, 30 de Setembro de 2085**

– Silêncio por favor – O diretor Neville Longbottom chamou calmamente a atenção dos adolescentes durante o jantar.

Pouco a pouco os alunos foram se acalmando e se acotovelando para chamar atenção dos mais falantes e por fim, silêncio total. Todos estavam curiosos sobre o porquê disso, afinal, era a primeira vez que o diretor Longbottom dava uma ordem específica de ficarem no salão após o almoço.

– Bem, – Prosseguiu Neville de seu lugar – Sei que todos estão curiosos sobre o por que eu ordenei mais cedo aos professores que pedissem a vocês que ficasse após o almoço. – Neville deu uma pausa – Para aqueles que estão do terceiro anos abaixo, quando estiverem no quarto ano, vocês aprenderão sobre as imperdoáveis. – Sorriu com o rosto confuso sobre de onde o assunto estavam indo – Bem, a muito tempo, no meu ano de nascimento pra ser exato, nasceu um menino que faria história em nosso mundo, para aqueles que ainda não descobriram esse menino, que agora é tão velho quanto eu. – Riu brevemente – Era Harry Potter. – O salão explodiu com cochichos para todos os lados e Neville precisou bater em sua taça para chamar ordem novamente. – Harry Potter é um grande amigo, e aceitou finalmente meu pedido para explicar sobre sua experiência com as imperdoáveis e suas consequências. No entanto, como ele não estará na Inglaterra por muito tempo, já que é conhecido por nunca parar no mesmo lugar. – O diretor sorriu – Ele falará com todos, inclusive os anos abaixo. – Mas cochicho e Neville podia ver a excitação de todos. – Bem, não me deixe prende-los para suas aulas. – Disse dispensando-os enquanto se recostava em sua cadeira.

– Acha sábio envolver os primeiros anos? Eles ainda são jovens. – Perguntou Anáisa Snape a professora de poções, tataraneta do grande espião Severus Snape.

– É uma experiência. Sei que são jovens, mas é uma experiência que não deveriam perder.

– Concordo! – Luna Scamander, a professora de transfiguração, disse seriamente. Neville olhou para a mulher que era tão igual e tão diferente da bisavó.

– Não se preocupe queridas, Harry sabe como envolver alguém em uma história. Os primeiros anos vão adora-lo tenho certeza.

– Quando ele vai chegar? – Ludwig Weasley, professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, questionou.

– Ninguém nunca sabe onde Harry Potter está, pode ser daqui a uma hora ou daqui a um mês. Quem sabe?

\---oOo---

**Hogwarts, salão principal, 19:23h, 30 de Setembro de 2085**

Os alunos conversavam animados enquanto comiam, até algo estranho ocorrer. Todos os fantasmas do castelo entraram no salão principal enquanto as luzes piscavam e o frio se fez. Se os dementadores não tivessem sido exterminados anos atrás, todos diriam que haviam invadido a sala.

Os alunos começaram a ficar com medo e tremer com o frio, até ouvirem a gargalhada vinda do diretor. Todos olharam confusos para o homem velho até o mesmo sair de seu lugar e ir em direção a porta do salão principal.

– Harry meu velho amigo. – O diretor estendeu a mãos para o “ar” – Você definitivamente sabe como fazer uma entrada.

Uma mão sem corpo apareceu e cobriu a mão do diretor e em seguida o próprio diretor pareceu meio invisível. Os alunos perceberam que alguém estava debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. O diretor então confirmou suas suspeitas levantando as mãos no que seria a altura da cabeça da pessoa e retirado o manto deixando o rosto de um jovem que não parecia ter mais que dezessete anos e depois beijando sua testa.

– Senti sua falta – Sussurrou o jovem abraçando Neville como se fosse quebrar.

– Eu também meu amigo, eu também. – Neville o levou para o início do salão – Posso te apresenta? – Questionou sussurrando só para Harry.

– Não há melhor hora que agora – Sussurrou de volta.

– Alunos – Chamou Neville – Eu gostaria de apresentar a todos Harry Potter, meu velho e querido amigo.

– Esse não pode ser Harry Potter! – os sussurros entre os alunos era quase o mesmo, não importava a mesa para onde olhasse, seja dos alunos ou dos professores.

– Posso começar? – Perguntou.

– Agora? Não quer descansar?

– Não há a melhor hora como agora. Os alunos podem comer enquanto eu falo.

– Tudo bem. Precisa que algo? – Harry olhou em volta para o salão, não olhando para os alunos em si.

– Sim – Disse, mas antes que Neville pudesse perguntar o que Harry deu um passo a frete e falou para todos. – Peguem seus pratos e me acompanhem. – Os alunos olharam para o diretor em orientação sobre o que fazer, mas Neville somente foi até sua mesa, pegando seu próprio prato, talheres e copo e seguindo Harry.

– Diretor? – Chamou Elija Malfoy, o professor de Herbologia chamou. – O que fazer?

– Você não o ouviu? – Disse Neville já dá porta do salão – Vamos segui-lo.

\---oOo---

Todos seguiriam Harry Potter até o sétimo andar onde o mesmo começou a andar de um lado para o outro, e antes que começassem a chama-lo de louco uma porta começou a aparecer no meio da parede. Harry entrou na sala que parecia confortável e cheia de almofadas. Percorrendo todo o imenso salão se jogou em uma espécie de poltrona/almofada tão grande que parecia um colchão. Sua posição era displicente e sua cabeça estava caída para traz.

– Sente-se em qualquer lugar e pense em uma almofada confortável. – Ele acenou com a mão e sua voz de Harry soou por todo o salão como se ele falasse bem ao lado de cada aluno.

Um a um os alunos sentaram-se de forma que mais lhes agradava e lhes permitia comer. Harry ficou daquele jeito, jogado com a cabeça para trás durante um bom tempo, até simplesmente se sentar com as pernas abertas, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos cruzadas.

– Vocês não têm ideia de como tem sorte de nascerem exatamente no ano em que nasceram. – Começou Harry chamando a atenção de cada aluno. Sua voz era grossa e rouca e causava arrepios em suas almas. – Vocês deveriam agradecer cada minuto, cada segundo, cada célula em seu corpo por isso. – Harry suspirou – Tudo começou em um inverno, não, não, tudo começou antes disso. – Harry puxou suas pernas para cima da almofada gigante e as abraçou enquanto balançava para frente e para traz, então, como começou, parou de se mover, mas não saiu da posição.

– Quantos de vocês sabem o efeito da poção de amor em fetos? – Questionou, mas ninguém nunca levantou a mão. – Professora Snape?

– Er, bem – a mulher ficou desconcertada por ter a atenção voltada para a si – A poção do amor quando ingerida pela mãe pode causar no feto problema tais como autismo, surdez, paralisia cerebral, mas o mais importante é que o bebê pode desenvolver amor incondicional pela pessoa a qual a poção é destinada a simular o amor.

– Você só esqueceu de algo professora. Se a poção é ingerida pelo pai, ela vai se tornar uma sociopata clínica, sem qualquer vínculo de amor. Seja amizade, família, compaixão, nada, sempre um oco em seu peito que não consegue ser preenchido.

Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto voltava a se balançar. No que pareciam horas depois, ele finalmente voltou a falar.

– Hoje vocês chamam de promessas de sangue aqueles que não tem magia, mas são de pais mágicos, naquele tempo eram abortos. Sabe quem era um aborto? Mérope Gaunt, sua família a odiava por isso, mais precisamente seu pai e irmão a odiavam.

Harry estendeu a mão e a fechou apontando apenas um dedo para frente. Em seu dedo saiu uma luz prateada que começou a formar três pequenas formas humanas de dois homens e uma mulher.

Os homens empurravam a mulher, batiam e chutavam. – Essa mulher apesar de tudo ainda se apaixonou-se por um belo rapaz. – Outro homem prateado aparece. – Um nomaj nada menos.

– Responda-me professora Snape, nomaj podem fazer poções.

– Fracas, mas podem – respondeu a mulher prontamente – mas poções do amor não é necessário magia, na verdade nomajs e promessas de sangue fariam uma poção muito mais forte devido a não interferência mágica. Você está me dizendo que essa mulher usou a droga do estupro em um trouxa? – Perguntou horrorizada.

– Foi exatamente o que Mérope fez – Confirmou – Ela fugiu assim que seu pai e irmão foram presos e viveu uma linda história de amor em sua cabeça. Até que descobriu que estava grávida e pensou que seu marido não precisava mais daquilo.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma primeiranista.

– Aconteceu o que sempre acontece quando não se há amor, ele foi embora, abandonando-a grávida e sem qualquer dinheiro.

– Mérope vagou pelas ruas, mal se alimentando e com tanto medo de perder seu bebê, que vendeu a única relíquia da família que tinha – Harry retirou de dentro do seu casaco um cordão grande e antiquado que parecia quebrado e um tanto queimado. – Ela vendeu o cordão de Salazar Sonserina, que como sabem, é um dos fundadores. 

– Ela era descendente de um dos fundadores? – Alguém na parte de trás do salão gritou.

– Sim, ela era. – Respondeu calmamente. – O cordão lhe deu pouco mais de 10 galeões, mesmo que seu real valor fosse milhões de vezes mais, mas seu desespero foi maior. – Suspirou – Fome real é algo que eu duvido que vocês saibam o que seja. Quando se tem fome e nenhuma perspectiva de quando será sua próxima refeição, a fome se mistura com o desespero. – Ele parou de falar e seus olhos mostravam todo seu assombro – Vocês devem agradecer cada mudança que foi feita para que não sentissem o que Mérope sentiu... o que eu senti... – sua fala deixou todos com exceção ao diretor em choque. Os nascidos depois de 2005 jamais entenderiam aquilo, jamais passariam por aquilo. Tudo isso por que ele e todos aqueles de sua geração lutaram para que isso fosse possível.

– Era dezembro na Inglaterra, inverno como devem saber, o ano era 1926. Foi no último dia daquele ano que Mérope deu seu último suspiro e Tom Marvolo Riddle – Harry escreveu o nome no ar – Deu seu primeiro. – Harry então balançou a mão e embaralhou as letras do nome formando o anagrama para “Eu sou lorde Voldemort”. Os alunos e professores suspiraram ao perceber que aquela era a história do mais temido e o último lorde das trevas. 

– Agora vamos avançar, na história para o por que deu estar aqui, vamos avançar para 31 de Julho de 1980, meu nascimento.


	2. 1980

* * *

**Hogwarts, enfermaria, 31 de Julho de 1980, 23:33h**

 

\- Empurre Lily – disse a enfermeira, madame Ponfrey para a mulher que estava prestes a parir.

\- Não. – Gritou de volta – falta pouco tempo.

Alice Longbottom via de longe o sofrimento da amiga, que ao contrário dela, não tinha pressa nenhuma de ver seu filho vir ao mundo. Levantando-se de seu lugar na enfermaria foi até a cama onde Lily ainda gritava “não” diversas vezes.

\- Lily – Ela puxou a mão da amiga que chorava e tinha a face vermelha. – Lily – Repetiu – Nós estamos em Hogwarts, ninguém além das pessoas aqui saberão a data de nascimento dele... deles.

\- Eu estou com medo Ali.

\- Eu sei querida, mas seu bebê precisa nascer e a certidão dele estará constando nascido no primeiro de agosto. Agora você precisa empurrar. – Disse suavemente então gritou – Empurre Lily! – Lily então soltou um longo grito que logo foi continuado por outro.

O choro do bebê recém nascido foi tão alto que seu anuncio não precisou ser feito para os cinco homens que estavam do outro lado da porta. – Lily! – Gritou James Potter abrindo a porta da enfermaria e sendo seguido por seus três amigos e o diretor da escola. – Ele nasceu antes da meia noite. – O homem encostou a cabeça em se ombro chorando.

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe... – Lily repetia sem parar enquanto embalava seu filho em seu peito.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Lily. – Disse Alice abraçando o casal e bebê – Vai ficar tudo bem querida, eu sei que sim.

\- Lils? – Chamou Sírius Black – Nós iremos proteger ele. – beijou a cabeça cheia de cabelos ruivos da mulher – Eu vou proteger vocês com a minha vida. Aquele abraço selou a vida daquelas três almas.

\---oOo—

Alguns dias depois Lily e Alice arrumavam suas malas para voltar pra casa, enquanto seus filhos dormiam um ao lado do outro sendo babados por seus pais. O silêncio reinava no quarto, até a entrada da enfermeira junto com o diretor de Hogwarts.

\- Senhoras – Disse a enfermeira -Preciso das suas assinaturas para enviar a St’Mungos. – estendeu a cada uma os papéis necessários.

\- James? – Lily chamou o marido – Precisamos decidir. – Olhou para Alice que tinha o mesmo olhar de medo ao ler os papéis junto como marido.

\- Decidir? – Ambas as mães trocaram olhares.

\- Nós vamos mentir as datas de nascimento deles. – Afirmou seriamente Alice.

\- Vocês não podem fazer isso! – Disse o diretor para as mulheres. – Um deles é o filho da profecia.

\- É e exatamente por isso que mudaremos as datas. – Lily disse encarando o diretor – O que esperava? Que deixássemos por isso mesmo só para ser perseguidos mais tarde?

\- Não querida, mas... – O diretor olhou para ambas – Vocês estão certas. 

\- Neville nasceu no dia 30, pode não ser o último dia, mas gostaria de adiantar para ter certeza. Sei de pelo menos quatro pessoas que estavam com filhos para essa mesma data. – Alice disse olhando para o marido, mas ao mesmo tempo falando alto para que todos escutassem.

\- Eu gostaria de adiar James. – disse Lily – A morte do sétimo mês também pode significar dia primeiro de agosto, então o dia dois vai ter que caber, nem que seja a meia noite.

\- Vocês tem razão meninas. – Madame Ponfrey disse – Vou modificar meus formulários também, só por precaução. – As mulheres assentiram.

\- Nós sempre podemos comemorar na data certa não é mesmo. – Disse James para aliviar a tensão de todos – Se comemorarmos a meia noite vai ter bolo em dobro. – Sorriso de todos não alcançou os olhos.

\- Cadê me afilhado, James? – Sírius gritou e logo foi repreendido por todos na sala, inclusive por Remus e Pedro que estavam atrás deles.

\- Crianças pequenas idiota! – Disse baixo Pedro Pettigrew.

\- Que bom que estão aqui. – Disse Lily – Nós precisamos que façam uma coisa pela gente.

\- Claro Lils, o que é? – Perguntou Remus sentando-se ao lado de Frank e acariciando o bebê Neville.

\- Nós queremos um voto! – Disse Alice rapidamente – Queremos que todos aqui prometam nunca revelar a data real de nascimento dos meninos.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Pettigrew aos pés da cama onde os meninos estavam.

\- Nós vamos mentir as datas nas certidões de nascimento. – Continuou Alice – Se alguém souber da data nós seremos perseguidos.

\- Nós jamais trairíamos vocês. – Disse Sírius parecendo ofendido.

\- Mas faz sentido Sírius.– Pedro disse – Se fossemos capturados poderiam nos forçar a dizer.

\- Eu morreria antes de trai-los. – Gritou

\- É se ameaçassem alguém? – Remus disse em entendimento – Nós sabemos que eles não teriam escrúpulos de matar crianças com torturas. – Disse antes que Sírius rebatesse sua pergunta.

Por fim suspirando e olhando para seu afilhado, Sírius cedeu. – Eu prometi que iria protege-lo com a minha vida, se isso é necessário então farei.

\- Vou redigir o texto do voto. – Ofereceu o velho diretor

\- Nós já o temos – Lily disse e convocou um pequeno papel de sua bolsa para si. – Leiam e façam seus votos.

\- Eu Pedro Pettigrew, juro por minha magia e alma que não revelarei a ninguém que não sabe ou me foi permitido dizer as datas de aniversário de Harrisson James Potter e Neville Franklin Longbottom nem as condições de seu nascimento. – Como Pedro, um a um foi dizendo seus votos.

\- Obrigada – as mulheres disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\---oOo---

Lily e James estavam a seis semana em um chalé perto da costa quando aconteceu. Harry tinha apenas acabado de dormir quando eles sentiram as armadilhas e proteções que colocaram a cerca de 1km do chalé serem ativadas.

Devido a data de nascimento de seu filho, Lily ficou extremamente paranóica com a segurança, por isso, ela é James estavam prontos para partir quando os alarmes soaram. Convocando as bolsas que ficavam com seus objetos pessoais, Lily viu seu marido segurando o filho e aparatando, só então se permitiu fazer o mesmo deixando para traz uma casa empoeirada a qual ninguém diria que foi ocupada em anos.

\- Lily, graças a Merlin! – Exclamou Alice abraçando a amiga. O plano dos Longbottom e Potter sempre foi simples e não falado. Se alguém os achassem, iriam para o outro, mas não ficariam juntos por muito tempo, ninguém poderia saber aquilo evitando assim ataques simultâneos. – Quase tive um ataque quando James apareceu sem você, mandei ele colocar Harry no berço de Neville.

\- Precisava cobrir os rastros. – Disse simplesmente é Alice assentiu.

– Está tarde, o quarto de Hóspede está... – Alice parou de falar por um momento – As proteções.

\- Nós sentimos – Frank e James entraram nas salas carregando seus respectivos filhos.

\- Accio mala – Chamou Alice – Para onde vamos?

\- Apartamento do Sírius – Disse James – De lá pensamos. – James puxou Alice pelo braço e aparatou para o apartamento do amigo enquanto Lily aparatava Frank.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Sírius correu para a sala de sua casa quando sentiu alguém aparatando.

\- As proteções foram ativadas no chalé, fomos até os Longbottons que também foi ativada.

\- Alice, preciso verificar minha mãe. – Frank disse entregando o filho para a esposa. – Cuida deles pra mim Sírius?

\- Sim, claro. Usa a lareira, vou melhorar as proteções aqui quando você sair. – Frank rapidamente passou pela lareira enquanto os homens apertavam as proteções no pequeno apartamento.

\- Coloquem as crianças no quarto de hóspedes, tem um berço lá. – Disse Sírius enquanto fazia café para todos.

\- Por que tem um berço na sua casa? – Alice perguntou sorrindo, um sorriso tenso e cansado, mas ainda um sorriso.

\- Não pense bobagens Alice querida. – Disse Sírius – Remus e eu trouxermos esses dias por que pensamos que poderia acontecer exatamente o que ocorreu hoje.

\- É eu pensando que teria um sobrinho em breve. – Lily pois a mão no coração dramaticamente.

\- Não conte com isso! – Todos riram mas logo pararam quando a lareira rugiu e Frank saiu com sua mãe de cabelos soltos e camisola.

\- Estão atacando a mansão principal, mas estão em poucos números, as proteções estão firmes. – disse Frank.

\- Alguém traiu as datas – Disse a senhora Longbottom se sentando no sofá.

\- Impossível, nos fizemos todos que sabiam fazer um voto.

\- No mesmo dia? – Questionou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sendo encarada por todos os adultos que ficaram pálidos de imediato.

**Hogwarts, salão precisa, 30 de Setembro de 2085.**

\- Agora uma pergunta importante. – Disse Harry para os alunos. – O que a senhora Longbottom quis dizer com aquilo? – olhou em volta esperando as mãos serem levantadas, mas nenhuma o fez – Ninguém? - Lentamente a mão de uma aluna da grifinória, que deveria estar nos últimos anos levantou a mão. – Senhorita?

\- Carlisle.* - a menina se encolheu por ter as atenções em si - Você disse que só fizeram o voto alguns dias depois, antes disso eles poderiam ter dito a qualquer um, mesmo que só comentando o fato, então o voto de nada valeu.

\- Muito bem, sua resposta está correta porém incompleta nessa situação. – Harry sorriu para a menina – Vejam bem, o voto nunca falou sobre nada escrito. Então vamos supor que alguém escreva a data de nascimento dos meninos, ele não seriam falado. Percebem a brecha? – Os alunos assentiram.

\- Foi assim então, que Albus Dumbledore usou o primeiro feitiço conhecido como imperdoável chamado “Império”, ele fez com que madame Ponfrey escrevesse a data certa e enviar para o hospital.

\- Mas ele era o líder da Luz! – Uma menina da lufa lufa disse alto.

\- Exatamente, ele era um líder e estava perdendo a guerra, ele precisava de armas, qual era o lema dele mesmo Neville?

\- Para o bem maior. – Neville respondeu prontamente.

\- Para o bem maior – Repetiu – em nome do bem maior, ele precisaria sacrificar pessoas e os meus pais e o de Neville foram os escolhidos. Albus sempre teve a capacidade de enxergar o quadro total, mais nunca seus detalhes.

\- Por isso ele perdeu a guerra? – Um menino da Sonserina perguntou.

\- Senhor? 

\- Lestrange

\- Quem lhe disse que ele perdeu a guerra?

\- Os livros.

\- Os Livros – Sorriu – Os livros tem um pequeno erro de interpretação.

\- É exatamente por isso que não existe livros de História no quarto ano. – Disse Neville – Muitos não entendem exatamente o que aconteceu naqueles tempos.

\- Ele nunca a perdeu a guerra, isso sempre foi um engano, ele somente não ganhou. O fato de você não ganhar, não significa exatamente que você perdeu, e isso, é algo que vão aprender em breve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquele momento em que você começa a entender a nossa queridissima ex presidente Dilma.


End file.
